


Love Is All We Need

by revior



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole dreams (Ninjago), Cole has feelings (Ninjago), Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Potential Lovers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Cole loves Zane, but the latter doesn't know how to react when secrets are told.
Relationships: Cole & Zane (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 30





	Love Is All We Need

"Zane, I'm serious."

"No, stop. It's not true."

"I love you and I don't think that there is anything wrong with it."

"We're basically brothers, Cole," huffed Zane, a stern expression on his face. "Why would you tell me that you have a crush on me?"

Cole took a step back, shocked by what the love of his life said. "Why would you say that? We aren't brothers, we're just close. And that's exactly what made me get a crush on you."

"Well, we're almost brothers, Cole. You know that just as well as me," explained Zane.

Cole looked down at the floor, at a complete loss of words. "We are _not_ brothers, Zane. You know that just as well as me. You may not feel the same way as others sometimes, but you love certain things. And if you feel anything, I want to ask you if you somehow like me back."

"No, I don't, Cole. I see you as a brother."

"Then it's a weird thing that you told Jay that you're completely head over heels for me, isn't it?"

Zane didn't know what to say to that. "How do you know that?"

At that moment, Cole wanted to say something, but instead, he felt his hair go wait.

He opened his eyes and looked up. _Fuck, I dreamed this, but I still have to tell him that I have a crush on him today._


End file.
